Hell Hath No Fury
by ForbiddenOne14
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this… I wasn't supposed to be here, in this world. I didn't belong here… I belonged on Earth… I don't remember much of how I got here, but I know it all started with one word: School


Hell Hath No Fury: Book One Kidnapped

Chapter one: Memories

I scream in pure agony as my eye is forcibly removed from its socket. Blood pools out and falls on the medal plate I am strapped to. "Listen to her… Those screams," I hear someone hiss behind me. "Shall we remove the other one?" A Valencian asks. I can make out the shape of unicorn before I hear my own screams and everything goes black.

It wasn't supposed to be like this… I wasn't supposed to be here, in this world. I didn't belong here… I belonged on Earth… I don't remember much of how I got here, but I know it all started with one word: School.

_Two years earlier… _

"Give it back Ashely!" I yell as she held my stuffed animal above my head. We were both twelve but already she was six inches taller than me. "If you want it so bad reach for it," She taunted raising it higher. Kids in the hallway began to watch and even laugh as Ashely would raise the animal high then drop it low, while I missed to grab it each time. I glared at her taking her appearance in full. Her skin was an orange tan color, contrasting greatly against my milk chocolate skin. Her beach blond hair was in a tight ponytail while my hair was in curls that brushed my shoulders. Lastly she had a blue and purple cheerleading outfit on while I had on a sundress. Overall: We were complete opposites.

"Aww what's wrong Naomi? Am I making you angry?" She asked smirking. I growled. I was getting tired of this. "Give it back or else," I hiss. She raises and eyebrow. "Or else what Retard?" She asks scoffing. I mashed my teeth. That was a low blow even for her. Just because I had cerebral palsy it didn't mean I was dumb! Sure I walked with my knees bent; it was only because my muscles were tight! I was born this way, I didn't ask for it- No one does! "Or else **THIS!**" I shout punching her in the stomach as hard as I can. "Just because my legs are a bit messed up doesn't mean my arms are!" I snare quickly grabbing my bear and making a mad dash for it as Ashely gathers her bearings and gets up from the ground.

"You BITCH!" I hear her yell. Kids of all ages swiftly move out my way as Ashely trails behind me fuming. I am wheezing at this point and my eyes widen as I see her a good pace away from me. _'So close, I am so close!'_ I think to myself. I feel a tug on my hair and suddenly I am turned around. My hazel eyes meet angry blue ones. She was breathing heavily and small amounts of sweat formed on her forehead. "Thought you could get away, you little punk!" Spittle flew from her mouth as she yanked my hair so that I was facing her.

I was trembling, my stuffed bear falling from my hands as I feared for my life. _**Thinking back facing her was nothing compared to the torture that I would endure in this new world.**_ I sucked in a breath and her eyes widen as she tried to stop me from screaming. "PENELOPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As quickly as I called her name, she appeared. A shadow loomed over Ashely and she paled. Glaring at her from behind was my best friend: Penelope Crawford. Penelope locked eyes with me and nodded. "You have six seconds to let go of her hair."

Ashely obeyed without a word and stepped back from me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Still glaring at Ashely, Penelope grabbed me by the arm and practically slammed me against her chest. I smiled. Ashely looked at Penelope in fear and amazement. You see Penelope was scary beautiful yes but scary. She had pale skin and was the same height as Ashely, about five feet and six inches. With long curly red hair that went past her shoulders and near the end of her back. A model figure; growing assets and gorgeous green eyes.

It also helped that her mother was a model and her dad a scientist. She had brains and beauty. Tearing her gaze away from Ashely she began to scan me over. "Are you ok Naomi?" She asked her voice full of concern. I nod my head smiling at her. "Yea, thanks for the rescue." I whisper and she smiles. "You girl," She snaps. "Why are you picking on Naomi?" Penelope asks not once letting me tear away from her chest. Ashely freezes. "I wasn't picking on her; S-she started it by punching me in the stomach!" Penelope stares at me and for a second I see a ghost of a smile on her lips before it disappears with a frown. Suddenly I am yanked by my arms and standing in front of Ashely once again.

"Listen here you whore…" Penelope hisses glaring at Ashely. "You see her? **She belongs to me… She's mine,** so don't you **ever** touch her. If she does anything wrong you come to me or tell a teacher, but don't you put your hands on her unless you value your life." Everyone has gathered around us now and Ashely's eyes widen. "Is that understood?" Penelope asks, slamming my head back onto her chest. Ashely nods quickly and scampers off, the crown disperses. "Bastards," I hear her mutter as she lets go of me. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asks again "Yup I promise, she only shook me up a little." I state smiling at her. She smiles back…

'_**God I miss her… I wonder if she misses me'**_ "Did you really, punch her in the stomach?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. We are walking to class now dodging kids throughout the hall way. I smirk as I narrowly dodge a group of jocks playing. "Yup, she called me a retard and took…" My eyes widen as I suddenly remember the bear I had punched her for.

"Teddy!" I shout running back to the place where the 'fight' started. Seeing the brown and red bear on the floor, I begin to pick him up. Suddenly the ground shakes and I hear Penelope scream my name. "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned…" A voice hisses. Suddenly everything is white before I disappear.


End file.
